


Your Mine

by supergirlshero85



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Jealous Parker takes control.





	Your Mine

Parker had been glaring at Valerie for what seemed like hours. After her new friend had grown bored and left Parker gave up all trying to fake it and just focused on Kris and her new friend. Yes, she had been the one who ended it and left Kristina but it had been for the best. Least that was what she had been telling herself the last year every time she thought of their one night together. Kristina was her heart and she wasn’t ready to let her go without a fight.   
Downing, her shot Parker handed the pool cue off to a waiting brunette before heading over and sliding herself right between Valerie and Kristina.

“Kris please can we talk?...Alone.”

After downing, the rest of her drink Kris nodded to Val that she was fine then turned to Parker. 

“What do you want? Seems you only decided to care when someone else was interested?” 

Kristina said as she crossed her arms across her chest her confidence back. 

“Look I know what I said last week about not getting in your way. I do but seeing you kissing her tonight broke my heart. I was wrong to dump you..wrong to push you away. You're my heart, Kristina.”

After a few seconds of stony silence, Kristina uttered three simple words.

“Then Prove it.”

She was tired of the mind games and the pushing and pulling she wanted to know what Parker wanted once and for all. Without a seconds hesitation, Parker's hand was in Kristina’s and she was leading her back to the bathrooms. After finding them occupied she lead Kris outside to the Alley. Making sure they were concealed Parker pinned her against the cold brick wall as she crashed her lips against hers kissing her deeply. 

Kristina felt as if she was in a dream so many nights she had dreamed of Parker taking control and wanting her as much as she wanted her. Yes, they were in a bed and she hadn’t been kissing another woman. But here she was being kissed and pinned by the woman she loved.   
Coming to her senses Kristina wrapped her arms around Parker's neck as she began to kiss her back her tongue wrestling against Parkers. 

Feeling Kristina kissing her back she knew she hadn’t pushed Kris too far. As they continued kissing Parker slide her legs apart just enough so she could slide her hand up Kristina’s thigh. Reaching her panties Parker pushed them aside so she could push two of her fingers deep inside of her velvet wet walls. 

“That's right my love open up for me let me show you just how sorry I am.”

Parker whispered against Kristina’s swollen lips. 

Nodding in response to Parker’s request Kristina spread her legs a bit wider moaning as she felt Parker slide another finger inside her. Her touch sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Moaning as she did Kristina gripped the hard wall in an attempt to hold herself up as Parker fucked her slowly.

Seeing Kristina react to her touch she smiled wide. Bringing her free hand up she began to massage Kristina’s breast as she rubbed small circles against Kristina’s silky wet walls. Finding her clit, Parker took Kristina’s nub between her thumb and pointer rolling it between her two fingers. 

That simple touch was all it took for time to slow for Kris. Her body feeling amazing once again an amazing only Parker had been able to make her feel. Her body began to move against Parker's movements and soon her body was pulsing all over as she reached her end. As she tried to catch her breath she clung to the older woman willing her body to cooperate and pull itself together. 

Seeing Kristina’s reaction Parker knew she had cum. Sliding her fingers from inside of her Parker licked them clean before sliding Kristina’s panties back into place. Then she wrapped her arms around her until her body stopped shaking. Once she was composed Parker brushed her lips against Kristina’s kissing her once more. 

“You're mine, Kris. No one else's.” 

Loving this possessive side of Parker caused Kris to smile wide. 

“I am all yours I have been since last year… Come home with me?” 

She asked as she stood back holding out her hand for Parker to take. 

Meeting her smile with one of her own Parker took Kristina's hand following her home. 

That night after another round of sex Kristina tangled in Parkers sleeping arms reached over to grab her phone. Pulling up Valerie's names she sent a text.

“I owe you one you are the best wing woman ever.” 

Then she tossed her phone on the night side table before snuggling down into Parker's arms. There was no question anymore she was gay and had finally found her true self.


End file.
